


Long Time Coming

by TheVillain



Series: Din and Boba A/B/O Slices of Life [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Din Djarin, Sickfic, Vomiting, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Din gets sick and Boba is there to make it better.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: Din and Boba A/B/O Slices of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131416
Comments: 15
Kudos: 304





	Long Time Coming

"I'm surprised that Mandalorian hasn't come onto you yet." Fennec stated, as they were landing, Din already near the door to leave. 

"He is not looking for a mate." Boba reminded her. Although, he never truly knew because he never asked.

Fennec raised her eyebrow a little as Boba didn't deny that HE (Boba) wanted Mando though.

"And how do you know?" she asked, arms crossed, not impressed by Boba's fake denial. "I can smell him when he's around you. He's nervous and aroused." she pointed out. Boba scoffed.

"Stop thinking about Cara, girl, and start thinking of this mission."  
Fennec shrugged.

Din had been slow in keeping up with Boba and Fennec. Most of the time, he was a few paces ahead- observing, planning. Being in his own head. The suns of Tatooine scorched hard making everyone sweat beneath their armor. "Come on, Mando." Fennec hurried him.

"I'm right behind you, you don't have to tell me." he said with an annoyed huff. Fennec turned back around while Boba had slowed his pace slightly to take his time in making sure Din was alright. Din could handle himself, but this was not of character for him, especially since Boba also noticed Din's increasingly unsteady steps, subtle as the changes were. It would have been easier if Din just fessed up already about the issue but Boba was a patient man. An understanding man. If he was honest, he felt his Alpha insticts screaming at him whenever the Omega Mandalorian was near. Neither of them were bonded, mated, scented. Fennec was already preparing to take Cara as her mate, who awaited them in town. Two alpha's. Unusual. Boba nor Din questioned it.

"We're about a mile out out." Fennec informed them. Boba smelled the fatigue on Din. The Omega wobbled and would have fallen to his knees if Boba hadn't caught him.

"Mando? Mando?" Boba asked. Din didn't reply so Boba tilted his helmet at Fennec.

"Fennec. Go to town and get Cara and medical supplies for an omega. No doctor. I'm taking him back to the ship." he informed her. Boba knew how deeply the creed meant to Din.

"Right." she responded, hurrying her pace.

Boba pulled Din into his arms and the smell of sick hit him, even through his helmet. Then he took off with his jetpack, keeping Din close to his chest. Din groaned softly and his hand searched for something to take purchase in but he was only met with the cold, flat armor on Boba's chest. He shivered despite the temperature and layers. Boba could feel the warm omega in his arms and he was determined to get them back quickly.

It was such a relief to see the Slave 1 come into view. Boba never gave a shit about Omega's, really. He was never interested in a mate. As time went on, he found himself thinking about what Mando would be like if he let his inner Omega out. Would he beg for Boba's cock if they fucked? Would he let Boba claim him?

At first, it was just thoughts of sex. He would masturbate quickly when he was sure he was alone with time for the scent to fade. Mando, Oh Maker, Mando. The whimpers, the sounds, the slick. Mando was around him often but Boba had almost super human restraint.

Eventually, his images of sex extended to Mando cuddling him when they were done, calling him Alpha in complete trust. This fulfilled Boba in ways that the sexual fantasies couldn't.

They had reached the ship and Boba put Mando on his bed. Sweat beads tracked down Din's neck from under his helmet. 

"I got to remove this, Mando." Boba said, placing a hand on the bottom of Din's helmet. Din's hand flung to his wrist. "Don't."

"What? And leave you like this?" Boba rolled his eyes and scoffed, removing his own helmet.

"Can only take them off for mates." Din swallowed hard, his tongue feeling dry and sticky.

"For Kriff's sake." Boba grumbled. Damn the creed. Seriously. Damn it.

"Tell me what to do, Mando. Help me out here." Boba said, his Alpha wanting to protect and comfort but not knowing what the hell to do.

"Not Mando.. Din." came the soft reply. Boba stopped his reeling mind. Din. He repeated it in his head over and over. Din. Din. Din.

"Right. Din, you're fading into sickness. I can smell it. You have to let me take it off." Boba tried again.

Din choked and leaned over the bed, throwing up into his helm, much of it leaking right out underneath.

"Alpha." Din whimpered. 

That was it.

"I'm taking this disgusting thing off." Boba stated indefinitely. Din didn't protest at all when Boba took it off.

Boba tossed the helmet, he would get to that later. Din's face a mess of sweat and vomit. Boba grabbed the nearest cloth and started wiping down his face.

Din seemed to be more pliant now and Boba told him every single thing he did as he removed Din's armor until Din lay in his under clothing.

Din didn't smell like heat. There was no slick or usual "cock begging" as Boba called it.

"Don't feel good, Alpha." Din said softly.

"I know, little one. We will get through it." Boba assured him. "Let me wet this."

Boba disappeared for only a few seconds as he wet the towel with cold water, pressing it on Din's forehead. Maker, that felt good.

"Better?" Boba asked. Din nodded and then Boba stripped his own armor off. He couldn't hold back his instincts any longer.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you in bed, omega?" he still asked permission.

"Yes.. stay, Boba."

Boba's heart squeezed and he didn't need to be told twice. He slipped into bed with Din and gently curled Din to his chest. "Good boy." Boba's chest rumbled.

Boba helped Din's face get to the scent gland on his neck and immediately felt the difference in Din's body as Din calmed and the sick didn't feel quite as strong.

"There you go, little one. Your Alpha is here." he soothed him, rubbing Din's back.

"You aren't my Alpha." Din corrected him, pulling his face away just so.

"No." Boba agreed.

"But I want you to be. Stars, I want you to be." Din said quickly.

Him and Din? A lover. A companion. A mate. This felt like such a long time coming between him and Din.

"Then I will be." Boba smiled to himself as he let Din drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk Din, Boba and Paz with me on tumblr! @ortizshinkaroff


End file.
